Rapunzel
Name: Rapunzel...of....Corona....(but she doesn't know that. So just call her Rapunzel ._______.) Alias: (UGH too many >____>.....) Punzie (by..most) Punz (by Ari-el and Laanny) Punzel (by others....) Rappie (by Mowgli) Zel (by Sango) Age: 18 Family: The King and Queen of Corona- her parents (even though she's never met them ;_______; poor girl.) Mowgli (The two of them act like siblings. They argue enough, that's for sure. But most of the time, when he isn't annoying her, she looks to him as her own son.) Knight of: Falia Relationship Status: Taken by Jim Hawkins History While the Queen of Corona was pregnant with Rapunzel she became very ill and was close to dieing. The King did everything he could think of so he wouldn't lose his beloved wife. He later realized the best thing to do, was to pray to a god. He prayed to Falia in hopes she would give him a sign or anything close to it to save his Queen. Falia then sent a drop of sunlight down to the Earth. The drop grew and became a Magic Golden Flower. This flower was able to heal the sick and injured. The King brewed the flower in medicine and gave it to his ill wife. She was healed by the magical ability of the flower and baby Rapunel was born. Because of this flower though, Rapunzel was born with the gift of healing. There was, however, a person who wanted the abilities of that flower. And once she found out what happened to it, she sought out Rapunzel. That person goes by the name of Gothel. She stole Rapunzel from her home and raised the child as if she was her mother. 17 years later Rapunzel meets a man who tries to hide in her tower. Being her witty self, she makes a deal with the man, called Flynn Rider and he helps her escape the tower. While on her journey with Flynn, she began to fall in love. Gothel did not like that, and took Rapunzel back to the tower. Rapunzel did not hesitate to go because she unfortunately thought she was betrayed by her new love (this experience and a few others is why she sulks around and says very dark things when she things someone betrays her.). While being locked away, again, she began having a realization that she was the lost princess of Corona. She tried escaping but Gothel stopped her, tied her up and started to make her way out the tower, finding somewhere else to keep Rapunzel. Right in the nick of time, Flynn came to rescue Rapunzel. He, sadly was not expecting to be stabbed in the side by Gothel. Rapunzel pleaded with Gothel to let her save Flynn. Gothel began stalling her answer to make sure it wouldn't happen. When she finally allows Rapunzel to heal Flynn, now called Eugene, it's too late and Eugene dies in Rapunzel's arms. She becomes furious and confronts Gothel. Her eyes begin to glow red and she knows what's going on but she doesn't want it to happen. So she runs from Gothel, not having the courage to use her hidden power or kill Gothel. Since she has nowhere to go or to stay knowing Gothel is still out there somewhere, she is able to find a hut (like thing...) to live in for the time being. Becoming a Knight While trying to find somewhere to hide from Gothel, Rapunzel finds herself in a bit of a predicament. She arrives at a dam (don't ask why she was there. I have no clue >____<) and the water god, Jesturma must've been in one of his pissy moods at the time. The dam breaks and water rushes toward Rapunzel. Running for her life, she makes her way to a cave and ends up trapped there. She believes she is about to die, but all of a sudden, remembers her hair. Her magical hair that glows when she sings, because of the magic golden flower Falia gave to her parents. She sings her special song just as the water reaches her head and her hair begins to glow. She's able to find a way out of the cave and makes it to the riverbank. After her experience, she wanted to find a way to thank Falia personally, or in any way she could. She heard about a war that was going on between the gods and knew she had to fight for Falia to show her gratitude. The team of Falia needed one more knight and Rapunzel was right there and ready to be it. She was a little nervous meeting her team but has grown to love them like family, since she doesn't really have one at the moment. Relationships with People (*Exhales* Here we go.......>____>) Mowgli- Though Rapunzel does not show it, Mowgli means just about EVERYTHING to her. She thinks of him as a sibling but also as her son. The two actually met very unexpectedly. Mowgli showed up near Rapunzel's home one day. Bloodied and injured and in his bear form. He falls in front of her but she is a little reluctant to do anything because he's covered in blood, and she hates blood. But she realizes he's in danger of dieing and she ignores her blood fear and picks him up, taking him into her house (hut...thing.). Mowgli stays in his bear form for a few days before changing back, and when he does it, Rapunzel obviously does not expect it. She does not intend to see a little boy standing in her home. After a few hours of freaking out, Mowgli asks Rapunzel if he can stay at her home, pronouncing her his new mother. She refuses multiple times before being tear-jerked by Mowgli's story (His story will be in his wiki.). She realizes the two are exactly the same; having no one in the world to love or be loved by. So she lets him stay with her. The two have been friends since then and he now follows her everyday to the Cookie Room. Ariel- Rapunzel thinks of Ariel as her best friend. She was taught how to turn invisible and how to levitate thanks to Ariel. Rapunzel decided to start calling her "Ari-el" because she felt like giving her a nickname :P! And then there was the Jim thing (x3). Ariel teased and teased Rapunzel about her crush on Jim and her along with Alice helped Rapuznel out in the end and made them an official couple. Rapunzel loves giving her hugs and thinks of her as "ADORABLE." And has now began to nibble on Ariel’s ear to show how much she cares (xDDD It’s pretty weird to put into words.)